


The Most Important 300 Words You Could Ever Read

by 1john514



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: 2021, Acceptance, Afterlife, Beauty - Freeform, Darkness, Death, Depression, Eternity, Everlasting, Fire, Gen, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Help, Hope, Humans, Jesus - Freeform, Life - Freeform, ME - Freeform, Pain, Peace, People, Please read, Redemption, Rejection, Salvation, Suffering, end times, eternal, important, light - Freeform, repost, share - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1john514/pseuds/1john514
Summary: You could die in your sleep tonight.It could happen in just a moment; softly, quietly... perhaps you won't even know you've died. You could drift off to sleep, like any other night, and in a moment you will have slipped into eternity. You could open your eyes to find yourself in the beginning of a nightmare from which you will never, ever awake...
Kudos: 2





	The Most Important 300 Words You Could Ever Read

Please consider this reality.

You could die in your sleep tonight. 

It could happen in just a moment; softly, quietly... perhaps you won't even know you've died. You could drift off to sleep, like any other night, and in a moment you will have slipped into eternity. You could open your eyes to find yourself in the beginning of a nightmare from which you will never, ever awake. 

" _ **And the smoke of their torment ascendeth up for ever and ever...**_ " (Revelation 14:11) 

Contrary to popular belief, Hell is the default destination of _**ALL**_ accountable souls after they die. "But what about good people?" you may be asking. According to the Bible, there is no such thing as a good person. We have all sinned, we have all fallen short of God's standard. (See Romans 3:23) 

"So what can we do?" The only perfect person to ever walk the earth was God's own son, Jesus Christ. He lived a sinless life — the paragon of kindness, love, compassion, humility — then he offered himself as a sacrifice on the Cross at Mount Calvary, willingly submitting to be mocked, beaten, brutally tortured, and finally killed. 

Jesus suffered in the way _we all deserve to suffer in Hell._ He did this for our sake, taking the punishment for our sins upon himself. Now if we will only believe in him — if we will claim this free gift, talk to Jesus and tell him we accept him as our personal saviour — we too can be saved from the eternal agonies of Hellfire, and be welcomed into Heaven, that beautiful place of everlasting peace, love, and happiness beyond anything the human brain could ever comprehend. (See 1 Corinthians 2:9) And we will never have to suffer like Jesus did. Because Jesus has already suffered for us. 

" _ **For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life.**_ " - John 3:16 

Thank you for reading these words. Believing them could be the most important thing you'll ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> **This has been an abbreviated version of the tract _Not Fiction._ My Christian friends are welcomed and encouraged to repost on social media/blogs/wherever they post things on the internet.   
> Time is short, guys. Let's all do our best to be crusaders for Christ, together. :)   
> Thank you for reading, and God bless!  
> **


End file.
